Different kinds of displays are known. For example, many displays can connect to a computer in order to display the information that has been produced from that computer.
Tablet computers have become popular where the computer is built into the housing behind the display. In these devices, most of the device, e.g., 80% or the area of more of the device, is display. A selectable screen, e.g. a touchscreen, is used to enter commands.
Other portable computers, including smart phones, smart remote controls, and other kinds of portable computers, are also known.
Television systems can be used to watch television that comes either as a real-time program (real-time over a channel) or as an interactive program, such as over the Internet.